As we transition to the CCR Nanobiology Program, we are planning and designing experiments on the lipid-based nanocapsules and nano fusion machines. We believe that our knowledge and skills in elucidating mechanisms of viral entry will be of benefit to find new ways to deliver anti-cancer drugs. The anticipated projects include design and study of multifunctional liposomes bearing drugs (e.g. toxic or anti-inflammatory substances), conjugated with a disease-specific targeting agent (e.g. antibodies), and labeled with imaging agents. We plan to use external sources of energy (X-rays, light, microwave, ultrasound) for controlled disruption of liposomes at the optimal time and within a limited volume. The liposomes will be protected by polymers or polymerized lipids and modified to allow controlled disruption. We plan to exploit a new class of fusion-associated small transmembrane (FAST) proteins to build nano fusion machines that will directly deliver their cargo to the cells' cytoplasm.